


Amortentia

by rotg5311



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Animagus, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Kid Scott Lang, M/M, Magic, Ravenclaw Peter Parker, Scott Lang-centric, Secret Crush, Strangers to Friends, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Young Love, Young Scott, hufflepuff dave, hufflepuff in trouble, hufflepuff kurt, hufflepuff luis, hufflepuff scott lang, illegal animagus, slight age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-07 16:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotg5311/pseuds/rotg5311
Summary: Scott meets a Ravenclaw boy who can help him and his friends become animagi.





	1. Chapter 1

“Luis, I don’t think that sounds right, but I don't really know enough about transfiguration to disagree with you right now.” Sure, Scott didn’t always pay attention in class, but he was sure he’d remember something like that.

“Find me a dead animal and we’ll try it.” Luis grinned at him, making Scott laugh. He was 90% sure you couldn’t transfigure a dead body back to life, but he kind of wanted to see how it would turn out.

“Excuse me. Hi, um.” A small, timid voice called out from behind them. “You can’t transfigure something back to life.”

Scott turned around, looking to see who had been that into their conversation that they actually butted in. A small boy stood wrapped in a familiar blue scarf that told Scott he was a Ravenclaw. His small stature paired with the fact that he was here at Hogsmeade with them meant he couldn’t be more than a third year. A third year Ravenclaw that knew more than a couple of fifth years didn’t seem so crazy though.

“You sure?” Luis frowned, all excitement gone.

“Yes.” The boy’s face burned bright red. Clearly he wasn’t used to letting people know he was eavesdropping. Scott held no such inhibitions.

“Why not?”

“Because.” Scott couldn’t help but smile at the confused look on the Ravenclaws face. Not that many people were used to Luis’ brand of questioning. But Scott was, and he knew about a million more were about to pop out of his friend rapid fire style before he finally accepted the fact that dead bodies couldn’t be transfigured back to life. “It doesn’t work that way.”

Sure enough, by the time Luis relented, the small Ravenclaw boy was looking exhausted, even if much more relaxed around them. Looking like he was about to turn around and head off, Scott spoke up for the first time in the whole interaction.

“Hey. Did you want to go get some butterbeer with us?” He let his best smile plaster onto his face. Still, the brown haired boy looked like he was about to say no. “My treat. It's the least I can do after that. Not many people handle Luis that nicely. Besides, you kept him from getting on my nerves for a while.”

“Uh, sure.” The boy said, cheeks still slightly pink.

“I’m Scott by the way. That’s Luis.” He held out a hand to shake, glad that a hand reached back at his. Not that many students his age, and especially younger, liked to shake his hand. The Professors loved it, though.

“Peter. I’m Peter.”

Climbing into the booth, Peter seemed extremely uncomfortable. It made Scott fidget, too. Uncomfortableness made him uncomfortable. All they needed was to get the conversation flowing. Scott was good at talking. Luis was even better. If it didn’t calm Peter down, at least it would distract Scott. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around.” Scott thought his hardest, but he couldn’t remember seeing Peter anywhere before. Sure, Hogwarts was big, but it wasn’t that big. “You’re a third year, right?”

“Yeah.” Peter picked at the hem of his sweater, eyes flickering around the pub.

“We’re fifth years, Scottie and me. Hufflepuffs.” Luis told him. Neither of them wore anything signifying their house, unlike Peter with his thick blue scarf, which he now unraveled and draped next to him in the booth. It was warm enough inside for Scott to shed off his jacket, too. “Oh look, here are the drinks. I love butterbeer. Thanks, Miss. Anyways, you’re a Ravenclaw? What’s that like? Being a genius?”

Scott rolled his eyes. He didn’t know why he thought Luis talking would calm a stranger down. If anything, it was sure to make Peter run and never look back. Instead, he was pleasantly surprised to see Peter laugh it off, taking a small sip of his drink. From the way the boys eyes widened before he took another, bigger sip, Scott figured this must be his first time trying butterbeer. Which probably meant he was from a muggle family. There were plenty of things in the Hogshead alone, never mind all of Hogsmeade that Scott could think of getting Peter to try.

“Well, I wouldn’t exactly call myself a genius.” That blush seemed to be a Permanent thing for Peter.

“All of you guys are. It’s like, in the code or something.” Again, a laugh from Peter, who was almost finished with his drink. Scott waved his hand at the bartender, gesturing for another. He’d buy Peter a million drinks right now just to see that wonder in his eyes. It was one of the reasons he had so many muggleborn friends. Watching them discover the wizarding world was one of the purest things in the world.

“I’m academically driven, yes, but I’m not a genius.” The second glass was placed in front of Peter and he frowned. “I’m sorry, I didn’t order this.”

“No, he did.” The big, burly waitress looked down at Scott, unamused, then walked away.

“I, um.” Peter started, looking even more uncomfortable than before. Scott figured then it must be a money thing. Re-looking Peter’s appearance, he noticed that his clothes were a little more shabbier than he had originally thought. Sure, Scott’s family wasn’t rich, but they did give him a fair amount of allowance for trips like these anyways.

“Don’t even worry about it, Pete. Drink up, they’re good, right? So Luis, did you want to ask Peter that thing you asked me the other day?” They stared at each other for a few seconds before Luis seemed to realize what he meant. Of course it wasn’t like either of them wanted to do the research on becoming an animagus, but he figured Peter might know what to do and have advice to give.

“Hypothetically speaking, of course… What can you tell us about becoming an animagus?” Luis tried and failed to be nonchalant.

“As a third year, I can tell you everything they told us in class. As a Ravenclaw, I can tell you there’s much more to the process than they let on.” Scott saw a flicker of excitement cross Peter’s face. “As someone who’s very interested in animagi, I can show you all of my notes on the exact steps you need. You know, hypothetically speaking, of course.”

Luis elbowed Scott in excitement so hard that he couldn’t contain the groan of pain. Scott, Luis, Dave, and Kurt had been talking about becoming animagi for a long time, without the hassle of having to register through the Ministry of Magic. If Peter had all the steps laid out perfectly for them, it would be worth it to take a look. After all, the only reason they hadn’t tried it yet was because none of them wanted to do the research themselves.

“Give us those papers and I’ll take you to Honeyduke’s right now and buy you anything you want.” Scott held his breath, studying Peter’s face, glad when a small smile finally appeared followed by a small, “Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s not much,” Peter said, handing over the large stack of parchment. “Just the basics, really. It’ll get the job done if you do it right.”

“Not much?” Scott flipped through the pages, shocked. “It’s basically a book.”

“Maybe for a kid.” Peter laughed. Scott liked Peter’s laugh. It was one of the few times he didn’t look utterly panicked.

“I’m going to ignore the fact that you basically called me stupid to my face.” Scott shook his head, regretting his joke instantly when Peter tensed up. “And I’m going to go read this Novel, and take you out for more candy next time we’re at Hogsmeade.”

Watching Peter in Honeyduke’s had been a whole other experience in itself. He was so excited with everything that it took him forever to pick anything out. In the end Scott ended up grabbing a wide variety of candy that he loved and hoped Peter would, too. Even if Peter tried protesting that it was too much. It was the least Scott could do, really. Peter was helping them with something they had wanted to try out for a long time.

“You really don’t have to.” Another sheepish glance. If Scott ended up hanging out with Peter because of this, then the younger boy would have to stop being so shy. It was the main reason Scott, Luis, Dave, and Kurt got along so well. None of them had any damn shame.

“And you didn’t have to let us borrow your notes. You could’ve just let us look it up on our own.” Scott laughed. “But then it would never get done.”

“You guys do know this takes time and effort, right?” Another frown.

“Oh, yeah. That’s fine. It’s just the research part. We’re not really book people, you know?” Of course Peter didn’t know. There was a stack of books a mile high next to him on the library table. “But you’re more than welcome to help. To make sure we do it right and stuff.”

Staring at each other, it was the first time in a long time Scott felt like maybe he overstepped his boundaries. He barely knew this kid, and he was asking him to commit a crime with him. Azkaban level crime. Sure, Peter could register afterwards, but there would be questions and inquiries and a ton of paperwork. Scott on the other hand didn’t feel like all that was necessary and didn’t plan on ever registering.

“That would probably be a good idea.” The smaller boy said after a minute, looking up at Scott from his place at the desk. “The steps have to be followed precisely or it doesn’t work.”

“Great. Finally someone with a brain in their head.” Peter blushed at the compliment and Scott couldn’t help but press on further. Making people happy was what he did best. In fact, he thought it was probably his only redeeming quality. “You know, me, Luis, Dave, and Kurt get together and it’s a shit show. There’s one brain cell bouncing around at all times and none of us can hold onto it for more than five seconds at a time.”

He got a genuine laugh in response and couldn’t help but feel proud of himself. Clearly there was a little snark and sarcasm buried somewhere deep inside Peter, and Scott was going to try his hardest to drag it out into the open. He was sure they’d make good friends, and now with Peter agreeing to help him with this spell, they would be spending a lot of time together.

“But they can get all the ingredients you need. So leave it to me and we’ll have everything you need by Friday.” Scott said, glazing over the list of supplies. Somethings were trickier than others, but it wasn’t anything they couldn’t get their hands on with a little effort. “Do you ever wonder what your animagus is?”

“I haven’t really thought about it. It’s not like I can pick something myself, so why get my hopes up for something cool when I’d probably end up as… I don’t know, a bunny or chicken or something like that.” Scott cracked a smile at the idea. Maybe not a chicken, but he could definitely see Peter as a bunny.

“There’s nothing wrong with that! Besides, do you know how many girls would die to get their hands on a cute little bunny here? You’d end up in the girls dorms in like five minutes.” Scott knew a lot of boys his age strived for a rugged, grown up handsomeness. He also knew there was a certain charm in having more of a soft, cute demeanor.

“Yeah, I mean, I guess.” Peter, cherry red, grabbed a book from the stack next to him, not looking up at Scott. Maybe he wasn’t into girls yet. After all, he was only thirteen or fourteen, depending on when his birthday fell within the year. Scott had been into girls for as long as he could remember, and boys more recently, but he knew some people were slower to develop those kinds of feelings. Or so he heard at least. Personally he had never met anyone who wasn’t falling all over someone else.

“I’d wanna be something cool. Like a tiger or a bear.” Anything would be great, but being something big and deadly would extra cool.

“You do know it’s based on personality, right?” Peter quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Are you saying I don’t have the personality of a bear?” Feigning offense, Scott huffed out a sigh and crossed his arms. “Alright, fine. I’m the duck, you can be the bunny.”

“I said chicken.” Peter corrected.

“Yeah but chickens aren’t as cute as ducks. And honestly, if my good looks don’t transfer over to my animagus form, then what’s the point?” Another laugh, but Peter still looked shy. Scott had nothing better to than sit and talk to Peter and see how many laughs he could get out of the younger boy. Just a stack of homework on the table in his dorm with rapidly approaching deadlines. Nothing important.


	3. Chapter 3

“A whole month?” Scott frowned at the leaf in his hand. His friends looked just as displeased. “How do I, you know, do anything?”

“Yeah how do I talk? Or eat? Or kiss my girl? Or laugh? Or-” Luis rambled out a list of things Scott hadn’t originally thought of before Peter cut him off.

“This isn’t an easy thing to do, so if anyone wants to back out, now’s the time. It has to stay in your mouth for an entire month, nonstop. If you spit it out, you start again. If it falls out, you start again. If you swallow it, you start again.”

“Swallow it?” Dave stared at the leaf like it was Satan himself. “Alright I’m out, guys.”

“Already? We didn’t even start yet!” Scott listened to Kurt and Dave start their daily argument. He’d known them for five years, and was used to it by now. Peter, however looked extremely uncomfortable. After enough yelling, Dave agreed to try it, though judging by the look on his face, Scott knew he wouldn’t last long.

Whatever taste he had been expecting, it certainly wasn’t the sharp bitterness that made his face twist up. It flooded his mouth as soon as the leaf touched his tongue. All around him were grimacing faces.

“Nope.” Dave spit it out. “Can’t do it. That tastes like ass.”

Kurt went to yell at him before realizing he still had his own mandrake leaf in his mouth. Scott just shook his head. This was supposed to be a group project, all of them encouraging each other to finish. With one down, he wasn’t sure how long the rest of them would last. Especially with the way Luis was looking around wildly, most likely having something to say and not wanting to spit his leaf out in the process. Great.

That night was brutal. Scott couldn’t sleep for the longest time, too preoccupied thinking of the leaf. The texture was awful, the taste was raunchy, and having it sit in the same spot for hours now was uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure how he was going to keep it in for a whole month, especially with the way his stomach growled expectantly at him. Deciding to skip dinner had been a mistake. Hopefully he could wait until breakfast. But then, what was he supposed to eat? Nothing too difficult to chew would probably be his best bet. Oatmeal? Potatoes? Soup? An all liquid diet sounded good in theory, but Scott wasn’t sure he could live like that for a full month.

The Great Hall buzzed with anticipation. Why? He wasn’t sure. All he knew was Luis caught the excitement within minutes and was practically bouncing around by the time they got to their table. Sitting down in front of their food, he saw the exact moment Luis broke. A flash in his eye and the leaf was flying across the table unceremoniously.

“Oh wow, Scotty, that was brutal!” Luis rubbed his jaw before turning to Dave, the only other member of their little gang that could talk. For once, Scott didn’t even bother paying attention to the conversation. He couldn’t exactly participate and he was too busy looking for Peter. Unfortunately Scott couldn’t find that shy, pale face anywhere. Was he missing breakfast on purpose because he couldn’t eat? Or was something else wrong?

A gag snapped him back to reality. Looking over, Scott saw Kurt covering his mouth, eyes watering, looking completely mortified. He must have almost swallowed the leaf. It didn’t make Scott any more eager to try his own food. As long as Kurt was still doing it, he would too. After all, it was a group activity, and as long as someone else was doing it with him, Scott felt mildly obligated to try also.

The oatmeal was bland, but Scott had never really cared for it anyway. It was the only thing he felt comfortable trying to eat, so it would have to do. Maneuvering it through his mouth, around the leaf, and down his throat was difficult, but not impossible. The more he ate, the easier it got. Guess that settled it. Scott was on an all soft food diet until he got the leaf out of his mouth. Or at the very least, until he mastered eating around it. Hopefully the latter because he could only think of like five soft foods off the top of his head, and he was already tired of one of them.

His first three classes flew by without an issue. He didn’t really shout any answers out, even when he knew them, but his Professors did seem happy he and Kurt weren’t causing a ruckus with Dave and Luis. It made him wonder if they’d grow suspicious over the next month or if they’d just be grateful for the peace and quiet.

It wasn’t until lunch time Scott ran into Peter again. Or, at least he saw him huddled in on himself and a bowl of soup at the Ravenclaw table looking utterly miserable. Scott felt the same. At least his soup tasted much better than his oatmeal. His main concern now was just the overwhelming urge to want to move his mouth. And it had only been less than a day.

As soon as he saw Peter get up, Scott rushed after him, catching him outside the Great Hall with a hand to his shoulder. Peter tensed up until he turned around and saw it was just Scott. Giving a small wave, Scott wasn’t really sure what to do now. All he knew was that he wanted to talk to Peter. See how he was handling things. Except they couldn’t talk. After a moment of consideration, Peter grabbed onto the sleeve of Scott’s robe and dragged him down the hall. It wasn’t until they were almost at their destination that he realized Peter was still holding onto him. It was nice, actually. Scott had very little boundaries, so he didn’t mind being manhandled a little. However, he was sure the ‘follow me’ was clear and he didn’t actually need to be led down the hall.

The library seemed like the perfect place in hindsight. The table they had been at the day before sat empty, save for a few quills and a stack of parchment. Honestly, Scott didn’t visit the library enough to know if the papers were always there, or maybe this was something Peter had done specifically. But if that was the case, then why? Did it even matter?

Sitting across from Peter, he noticed how tired he looked. Must not have slept good either. He watched the boy scribble something down on the paper in front of them and pass it over. Scott was actually surprised to see how awful Peter’s handwriting was. It brought a whole new meaning to the word chicken scratch. The hand written spell had been written nice and readable, so why was this so much different?

“How long did Luis last?” Scott had to look at the words for a bit longer than he normally would have to make it out. Clearly Peter had seen Luis blabbing on and on at Lunch.

“Til breakfast. How are you doing?” Awful. He already knew the answer. Peter kind of looked like shit. Not that he’d say that to his face.

“I barely slept. Missed first class. I’m so hungry but it’s hard to eat.” So that’s why Peter hadn’t been at breakfast. He slept straight through it.

“You don’t have to do this you know. I think we can manage on our own.” He slid the paper back to Peter and watched as an angry look flashed across his face. Huh, that was new.

“I don’t have to do anything, Scott. But I’m going to anyways because I said I would.” That was a good attitude to have, he supposed. At least if Kurt caved in too Scott would still have someone to do this with.

Looking at the clock on the wall, Peter ran a hand through his hair, letting a strangled groan pass through his closed lips. Time for next class. Peter snatched the parchment and quill back before scribbling one last thing on it and walking out of the room.

“If one more Professor asks me to answer a question today I’ll turn them into a frog :)”

Scott tried suppressing a laugh, thankful that he managed to keep the mandrake leaf firmly in place rather than spitting it out. He was right about Peter. He had spark. The two of them were going to get along great.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks. That’s exactly how long Kurt lasted. The second Scott walked into their dorm and saw Kurt laying around talking to Dave and Luis, he turned back around and left. He didn’t know what happened or why, but he was pissed. It was hard enough doing this with the moral support of two friends, but now he was down another man? He didn’t know how he was going to make it through the next two weeks.

Storming down to the Library, he was glad to see Peter sitting at his usual table. Scott wasn’t exactly sure where else to find him. Yanking the chair out, Scott slammed himself down into it with a huff. Peter looked shocked, but slid a piece of paper and a quill over to him. It’s how they spent most of their time together now.

“Kurt’s out, too.” Even Scott’s handwriting looked angry. If that was possible. Peter shook his head and scribbled something back.

“You don’t have to finish this with me if you don’t want.” Scott didn’t want to. In fact, what he wanted to do more than anything in the world was take that leaf and chuck it across the room. Stomp on it. Set it on fire. Lock it away and never see it again. Instead he just rolled his eyes at Peter.

“Can’t get rid of me that easy, Squirt.” Another frown made Scott laugh. Peter hated every time Scott called him something that indicated he was the younger of the pair.

“Funny. Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?” Scott hadn’t planned on it. He couldn’t do much to begin with, plus he didn’t want to risk doing something stupid and losing his leaf in the process. He had gone two weeks with that nasty thing in his mouth, and as much as he hated it, he wasn’t going to let it be in vain.

“Only if you are.” It had been a joke, but Scott’s stomach fluttered at the way a light blush broke across Peter’s face. And, huh… that was a new feeling. After a moment of thought, he decided it was all his pent up flirting skills being happy to be released for the first time in two weeks.

“You did promise me candy.” True. Of course Scott hadn’t forgotten, but he figured that was something they’d do after all this was over. When Peter could actually eat it without risking ruining their entire spell. But if he wanted the candy now, Scott would get it for him.

“Peter!” The loud voice made Scott jump. Yeah, sure he couldn’t talk at the moment, but if he could, he knew better than to yell in Libraries. Peter put a finger to his lips in a shushing motion at the pair of kids walking their way. A chunky boy and a frizzy haired girl, each holding a stack of books. They slammed their stuff on the table, ignoring Scott completely and started spreading out. “We’re working on this and need a little help. Ned is wrong, I’m right, and I need you to talk some sense into him. Or write, if you’re still doing that.”

“First off, MJ” The boy said back to her. Scott was just glad they were using their indoor voices now. “You have that wrong. I’m right, you’re wrong, and Peter will let you know that.”

Peter just shot an apologetic look at Scott and the two newcomers seemed to take note of him for the first time since sitting down. The girl, MJ, looked at him with distaste before realization dawned on her.

“You’re Scott.” It wasn’t a question and it made him wonder just how much Peter had told them. They knew who he was and they knew Peter couldn’t talk. Did they know what they were doing? He didn’t know if he liked that idea.

Peter looked from one face to another before scribbling a note to Scott, holding onto it for a minute until he decided to rip the bottom half of the page off to send another note to Ned and MJ.

“I can explain everything once they’re gone. It won't take long. Stay?” Scott didn’t have that many places to go even if he wanted to leave. Besides, he would like some answers. Who were they? How much did they know? And more importantly, who was right? Scott wasn’t even sure what they were arguing about at this point. All he knew was over the past five minutes he watched the pair get steadily louder, practically yelling at each other while Peter frantically wrote stuff down on a piece of paper, shoving it at them.

He wasn’t sure why it mattered. Scott didn’t even like Divination. But still, they both made such good arguments he didn’t know who to believe. Hell, he had listened to most of the conversation and he wasn’t even sure what they were arguing about. Peter looked exhausted, but still bristled when Scott stood up. Leaning back down, he wrote a message about needing to pee. It was a lie, but at this point he just needed a little air. Peter’s friends were making his head spin.

Thankfully, they were both gone by the time Scott got back. In his spot was almost half a page of writing from Peter explaining what his friends knew, which was apparently everything. He had offered to let them do it with him, but both declined. Then he went on for four or five lines about how trustworthy they were and Scott could trust them not to say anything. It wasn’t until he got to the end that he realized Peter must think he was mad about it. As if he’d ever be mad over something so small. Trying to think of something to lighten the situation, Scott smiled at himself, thinking of the perfect way to tease Peter, which had become one of his favorite things to do.

“Wow she knew my name and everything. You talk about me a lot?” That time he was definitely sure Peter blushed. Interesting.


End file.
